creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
REDSHIFT: The Stars Are Not For Man (Script)
ACT ONE Captain Savoy Luken (Human) '- 2470' ,'' Clytemnestra Star Station'' From sheer darkness, small points of light become visible. Afterwords, the tiny dots become elongated streaks resembling ripples in water. Soon it becomes apparent that we are submerged underwater. Earth has changed in the last 350 years; the South is smaller and still an economic drag. The bayous of old have been replaced by large indoor facilities built to imitate the old marshes. Sunlight becomes obstructed by the embrace of a mother and son. "I remember a long time ago standing on the shore of an ocean back on Earth. The waves lapping the coast, lit only by the dimming light of the setting sun. There was an eery feeling in this, you could feel the cold breeze on your skin and the soft sand beneath your feet." Mira and I used to go there alot, even as children, but now the nostalgia of a dream is all that's left. I remember her quoting a great soldier from the 22nd century'',"humanity had grown up on a world full of oceans, so perhaps, you can say it prepared us for the inevitable. Its eventual expansion into the stars. But the stars are not for man. We looked out and embraced the darkness, never knowing what would lie ahead. Maybe we should've looked before we leaped." '' The great ocean of space was always amazing to us, humanity as a whole. Little did we know that the universe would be almost unforgiving for a race from a planet in an uninteresting region of the galaxy. Other races would always throw it in the faces of humans and their post-human relatives that human-centric attitudes would in the end be counter productive. Despite that Mira and I decided to become partners in a kind of space line for tourists to explore the wonders of the galaxy. It was an easy way to get a living off world, thankfully, these spaceline jobs weren't getting supplanted by cys or bots anytime soon so maybe it was a great "business" venture. I had decided to turn off the full-imersion virt-real sim and head back to the cockpit. But I couldn't help but remain there in silence for a few moments, might have been ten minutes, but I suppose I needed the time for reflection. ''I'll miss her. ''But maybe her choice was the right one, I was done "having to run her life" and apparently she's glad I don't anymore. When I entered the cockpit I saw that my first officer Sirius was there situated right seat. Sirius was a Draslaydian, they are an advanced species of the avian variety, known for being a bit too religious in some regards. Birds went extinct hundreds of years before anyone I knew was born and so seeing a Draslaydian always took me back to a more innocent time in Earth's history. The 20th century seems like a great place to visit but I am morbidly against the 21st century and the treachery of a few men who decided short-term profits were more beneficial than long-term investments. Luckily trade and ideas like money are kind of archaic in this day and age. "How are you, Sirius? ", I said. "I do well, Sav. Message from Mira awaits you." "What's it about?" "She did not say." Sighing, I said "I'll take it on the comm then." I sat down and pressed a button on the control console marked communications. At that moment I sat wondering about what she could have to say to me. We'd spent the last year apart, but decided to remain friends. We hadn't talked in about that long. Her message hologram opened up and I waited for her image to display. Celestropedia NAME: Pi Mensae (HD39091) CONSTELLATION: Mensa STAR: Type G DIAMETER: 1.19 times larger than Sol DISTANCE TO STAR: 59.39 lightyears OBSERVING DISTANCE: 5.33 AU VISUAL MAGNITUDE: 5.65+ No OF PLANETS: 1 NAME: Pi Mensae b (HD39091b) PLANET: Water-cloud Jovian type MASS: 10.4 times larger than Jupiter ORBITAL RADIUS: 3.29 AU OBSERVING DISTANCE: 214,690 KM ORBITAL PERIOD: 5.7 years OLD SCRIPT FADE IN EXT. UNDERSEA- EVENING From sheer darkness, small points of light become visible. Afterwards, the tiny dots become elongated streaks resembling ripples in water. Soon it becomes apparent that we are submerged in deep water. As we come to terms with our situation, the disembodied voice of a female begins to speak. DISEMBODIED (V.O) Humanity had grown up on a world full of oceans, so perhaps, you can say it prepared us for the inevitable. Its eventual expansion into the stars. But the stars are not for man… EXT. TREMESTA- EVENING Earth has changed in the last 600 years; the South is smaller and still an economic drag. The bayous of old are now replaced by large indoor facilities built to imitate the old marshes. CLOSE-UP on an African-American child (age 9 or 10) emerging through a pond, the sunlight obstructed by the boy and his parent embracing him and cleaning him off. As the boy is being cleaned off, he catches a glimpse of a space plane leaving the Earth for the Moon. The look on the boy’s face is one of awe and inspiration. EXTREME CLOSE-UP on the boy’s eyes. DISEMBODIED (V.O) We looked out and embraced the darkness, never knowing what would lie ahead. Maybe we should’ve looked before we leaped. INT. CLUB- NIGHT JUMP CUT to the boy’s eyes now aged 23; he’s at a club staring at the back of a noticeably beautiful brunette in white. He moves to approach the woman and talk. He’s dressed in a gray suit, with a strange small scribble on his left breast pocket. Holding a square box in his hand. CORSO I didn’t notice that beautiful women are meant to wait for the likes of handsome men. BAYER Then maybe they aren’t you. Several INSERTS show Corso and Bayer making out then making love. Then, Bayer steadily leaving the premises. The box falling in SLO-MO to the ground. INT. COCKPIT– SPACE JUMP CUT to Corso (aged 35) seated in his chair sleeping, eyes closed. A short beep awakens him and his eyes open gradually. He looks around the cockpit to see the co-pilot seat vacant. The cockpit is spiffy as opposed to other ships which degrade over time. An alien voice blares over the P.A. and Corso responds. SUPERIMPOSE: 2645 CLYTEMNESTRA STAR STATION SIRIUS (P.A) Corso! Corso! CORSO Uh, yeah. SIRIUS (P.A) Corso, calling on you for hours I have, what doing you are? CORSO What am I doing? Sleeping, humans need sleep you know. SIRIUS (P.A) Draslaydians, sleep, do not require. CORSO Right, I’ll be down in a minute, Serry. SIRIUS (P.A) Aye, aye… Corso takes off the earpiece attached to his ear and sets it down beside himself. View of a photo of Bayer and Corso in their mid twenties enjoying life. Other photos are visible but are more obscure. INT. CLYTEMNESTRA CORRIDOR- SPACECategory:ARC Category:Homeworld